Halloween Killings
Scene: 1 Int. Waddington House, Living Room - Night NARRATOR "Previously on Meta City Investigations. The crazy criminal Sam Lucas was sent to Swan Asylum after being taken down by Captain Connor Woods and now the police force get ready for Halloween, A holiday well known for its crimes in Meta City." (adam waddington is sitting on the couch watching east enders and drinking cola) ADAM WADDINGTON "Sigh...My life sucks..." (he then changes the channel to the flash) (someone walks through the two front doors and walks behind adam, adam turns around in shock!) ADAM WADDINGTON "you...that's impossible!" (it is then implied that adam is killed, we then skip to the next day) Scene: 2 Int. Meta City Police Department, Offices - Day (the captain and the detective's are sitting at there desks doing there own things on there computers when the informant walks in) INFORMANT CODY "Detectives we have a murder case, the body is in with the crime scene investigators." Detective jasmine "Jazz" wright: "You know you can just shorten that too CSI right?" (Jazz laughs) (they all walk out off the office) Scene: 3 Int. Meta City Police Department, CSI Lab - Day (the captain, informant and the detective's all walk into the csi lab) CSI CHRIS SMITH "Hey dudes we got a dead guy in here" (a few people sigh because of the jokey way chris speaks) CSI ANDY MATTHEWS "The victim is bleeding from the brain, we have no idea how he died because there is no physical trauma to the head?" CSI CHRIS SMITH "He seems to be a random college student!" DETECTIVE ALEX JACKSON "Sounds like were dealing with a random killer, must be Sam Lucas!" DETECTIVE BARRY HUNTER "We should go and visit him in Swan Asylum" DETECTIVE JAZZ WRIGHT "What about the crime scene and the family?" CSI CHRIS SMITH "We already did all that, we gonna work on the crime...stuff here in the lab" (the captain and the detective's leave while the csi's and informant get to work) Scene: 4 Ext. Swan Asylum, Entrance - Day (the captain and detectives arrive at the entrance where the owner of the asylum, known crime boss the swan greets them) CRIME BOSS THE SWAN "Well hello there detective's, what brings you here?" CAPTAIN CONNOR WOODS "we are here to question Sam Lucas about a crime" (the detective's and the captain walk past the swan and into the building with the swan angrily walking after them) CRIME BOSS THE SWAN "You can't just walk into my building!" (detective barry hunter grabs the swan by his jacket!) DETECTIVE BARRY HUNTER "We are going in there!" Scene: 5 Int. Swan Asylum, Sam's Cell - Day (the detective's and the captain enter the cell with the swan standing in the hallway outside) SAM LUCAS "Well if it isn't my biggest fan and his minions" (sam laughs crazily) CAPTAIN CONNOR WOODS "Sam a random college student was killed, did you have anything to do with this?" (sam looks dissapointed, connor's phone then rings) CAPTAIN CONNOR WOODS "Hello?" INFORMANT CODY "There has been another murder" (Chris then takes the phone) CSI CHRIS SMITH "Yeah it was one of our enemies, Cindy Knight! Wasn't her criminal alias The Ghost...Hope she doesn't come back to haunt us! haha lol" SAM LUCAS "No, im dissapointed, you think I would do anything without making sure you knew it was me haha, Wait are we teaming up like enemies do in the movies?" DETECTIVE BARRY HUNTER "No were not teaming up with you!" CAPTAIN CONNOR WOODS "Alright guys its not Sam, lets go Cindy "The Ghost" Knight has been murdered!" (the captain and detectives leave as the door is closed) NARRATOR "Who is this mysterious murderer and who will survive, find out after the break!" Adam Waddington Captain Connor Woods Crime Boss The Swan CSI Andy Matthews CSI Chris Smith Detective Alex Jackson Detective Barry Wright Detective Jazz Wright Informant Cody Narrator Sam Lucas Adam Waddington Luan Birch Meta City Meta City Police Department Meta City Police Department CSI Lab Meta City Police Department Office’s Meta Islands Swan Asylum Waddington House Waddington House Living Room Category:Radio